Promise
by n1njuraimember3
Summary: Ron misses his childhood friend. An incident on Platfrom 9 3/4 brings these two together again. AU, No Voldemort. Just a quick unrealistic one-shot my friend challenged me to write with a time limit of 20 minutes. Might edit to make longer later.


**I decided to go with the Childhood Promise trope for this. I think it turned out well. Everything is AU. No Voldemort, Dumbledore alive blah blah all that stuff.**

* * *

Ron stared out the window of the train. Their sixth years had just ended and they were returning home for the summer. Harry and Hermione and the others were talking but he wasn't paying attention. All he could think about was _her._ _Her_ meaning an old friend of his. They'd play together all day and one day when they were eight, she moved away. It was a sad day for Ron, even sadder was when he started Hogwarts _she_ completely forgot about him. Ron had gone up to her first chance he got but _she_ just yelled at him, called him a Weasel and told him to get out of _her_ way.

"Ron? You alright?" Hermione looked at him, concerned.

"Yeah." Ron sighed. "I'm just thinking."

"Isn't there a law against that?" Ron couldn't help but smile a bit at Harry's joke. "What are you thinking about?"

Ron looked around, there was Him, Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna. Did he really feel like telling this story? Ginny knew, only because she would sometimes tag along with _her_ and Ron. "Come on Ron." Ginny started. "What's the harm in telling?" Really what was the harm, these were his friends and wouldn't judge him. They'd probably understand better than anybody.

Letting out another sigh. "Alright. When I was younger I had a neighbor. We were best friends, we were together almost every moment."

"You should've seen them, they were so cute." Ginny gushed. "Mum still has a few pictures around the house and I see Ron looking at them now and then." Ron glared at his sister. "Oh sorry. Carry on."

"As I was saying I had this friend, but _she_ moved away. And when we came to Hogwarts I found _her_ again." That got some of their hopes up, hoping this would have a happy ending though deep down they knew it didn't. Still, one should always keep hope alive. "_She_ didn't remember me."

"Oh Ron." Teary eyed the girls hugged him at once. Leaving the hug Harry and Neville patted him on the back. "How sad."

"Sorry mate." Neville said. Ron just nodded and went back to looking out the window. He reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver chain, on it a silver ring, he played with it until Ginny said something.

"You still have that?" Everyone looked to Ron.

"What is it?" Luna asked.

"It's a ring." Everyone gave Ron a _'no shit'_ look. "Tch, alright but don't laugh. A couple weeks before _she_ left we….pretended to get married." That last line was mumbled.

"What was that?" Hermione leaned closer. "Sounded like you said you pretended to get married." Ron's face got really red and he looked down. "Oh my you did!" They laughed, imagining it, though hard because they didn't know who to picture.

"Not funny!" Ron yelled, crossing his arms. "We were eight ok?" A few minutes passed and the laughs subsided. "You done?" They broke out into more laughs. "Shut up or I'll curse you all!" It was a empty threat of course.

"Sorry." They apologized. "So who was this girl? Do we know her?" Harry was immensely curious.

"Yeah." Ron looked away. "You know her." He refused to say more.

* * *

They were leaving the train. Hermione had just managed to get the ring away from Ron and was looking at it. "Hey don't lose it." He had to open his mouth cause Hermione at that moment tripped over of first year who was busy picking up his things and she dropped the ring. It went rolling across the platform. "Shit!" And Ron went after it. Shoving people out of the way he dove for the ring.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat. The ring was under her foot, she had stopped it, and she bent down and picked it up. "What's this? I have one just like this, where'd you get this!" It was _her._

"P-Pansy!" Ron remained silent as he stood up.

* * *

"_Come on Ronny!" Eight year old pulled Pansy Parkinson pulled eight year old Ron Weasley by his arm. She was wearing a white dress and Ron, against his will, wore dress robes. The two stopped in front of their mothers. The two women gushed over how cute they were._

"_Charlie!" Molly yelled into their house. "Get out here and marry your brother." Charlie had unwillingly been dragged into the game._

"_Alright." Charlie stood in front of the little ones._

"_Wait I want to play!" Ginny came running out of the house, holding flowers she had picked._

"_We ready or what?" Charlie was getting agitated. Finally once Ginny was now standing behind Pansy Charlie began. "Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today." Charlie had given a slight, and slight means major, alteration to the ceremony. "Do you Pansy take Ron?"_

"_I do!" She smiled._

"_Do you Ron take Pansy?"_

"_Tch." Pansy elbowed Ron in the side. "Ow I do I do. That hurt Pans."_

_Mrs. Parkinson laughed at her daughter. "Like mother like daughter." Molly laughed to._

"_We need rings!" Pansy yelled. "We can't get married without rings." Charlie looked around, hoping to find a quick solution so he could get out of there. Picking up two small stones he transfigured them into two silver rings._

"_There!" He gave them the rings and watched as they put them on. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The two turned to each other. Ron was expecting a kiss on the cheek like he normally got from Pansy. But he was surprised when she pecked him on the lips quickly, both their faces red._

_Two weeks later the families were saying good bye. Ron and Pansy hugged. "I'm gonna miss your hugs. They're the best."_

"_You only like me for my hugs don't you?" Ron returned the hug, he never wanted to let go. "I'm gonna miss you."_

"_Promise me." They broke the hug and looked at each other. "Promise me we'll find each other and get married for real."_

"_I promise." Pansy pecked him on the lips again before leaving. Ron waved as he watched the car get smaller away. "I promise!"_

* * *

Pansy's eyes widened. "That was you?"

"Yeah." Ron rubbed the back of his head. "I thought you forgot."

"I didn't." Pansy looked down, ashamed. "I'd never forget my friend." She was crying harder now. "I'm sorry, at school I had to-."

"It's alright, I understand." Ron wiped away her tears. "I missed you."

"I missed you to. I cried for two weeks in my room." Pansy couldn't take it anymore so she hugged him. "You always gave me the best hugs Ronny."

Ron had a smile on his face. "Come on they're not that great."

"I could stay here forever." Pansy snuggled into him and sighed. Now Ron couldn't take it anymore. He lifted her head and kissed her. Pansy kissed back, years of longing and unreturned loved coming out in that moment. Hermione, Harry, Neville, Luna and Ginny just stared.

Pansy broke away from the kiss. "Oh, that reminds me." She reached into her shirt and pulled out a silver chain, on it was a ring and she took it off.

"Pansy!" Ron groaned at that voice, Draco was the last person he wanted to deal with. "What the hell are you doing kissing Weasel?"

"We're engaged!" She hugged Ron tighter

"Wait what?" Even Ron had to look at her.

"I wasn't kidding when we made that promise Ronny." Pansy took Ron's hand and put his ring on his finger. "I really like you."

"Well then." Ron took her ring and got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Ron slipped the ring one her finger before getting up and kissing her. "It's so good to have you back.

"I love you." Ron said. "Come on let's go tell our parents the good news."

"Oh I can't wait!" Pansy was giddy.

"Now let's be reasonable here." Ron said. "Do you honestly think they'll let us get married right away?"

"Way to ruin my mood Ronny." Pansy pouted. "But you're right, we're still young and in school."

"Well I'll make a new promise." Ron smiled. "As soon as we're out of Hogwarts we'll marry."

"Perfect. There's my parents." Pansy stopped. "Shall we?"

"Well this'll be interesting. Hey!" Ron called over his shoulders to his stunned friends, who still couldn't believe was Ron's childhood friend and, depending on how the parents reacted, fiancee. "You guys coming?"

* * *

**For more awesomeness check out Dark Times Book One Awakening. Action, Romance, Friendship, Tradegy, Comedy, Kickass Music, Pimped Out Rides. When Ronn summons keyblades it's up to a young warrior to train him. But with Voldemort's return things take a serious turn**


End file.
